


The Old Diary

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Makoto Niijima Week, Married Couple, Memories, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: While unpacking the last things needed for their new apartment, Makoto finds an old book. Curious, she opens it and sees that it is Ren's old diary from his probation days. She knows she shouldn't read it, but she just can't help it!Day 1 for Makoto Niijima Week - Books.





	The Old Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd throw together this small one-shot for Makoto Niijima Week! I hope you enjoy!

It's been eight years since Makoto met Ren. Eight years that were filled with love and support for each other. The two had just gotten married about 3 years back and were finally in the process of moving into a bigger apartment. An apartment where the two could finally give their incoming child a place to grow happily. Soon in about 5 months or so a little Amamiya-Niijima child will be crawling and walking around the halls of the new apartment. 

Makoto smiled at the thought of her being a mother. Sure she was still quite young to be one, but she felt prepared nonetheless. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had taken the utmost care of herself. She watched her diet, visited the doctor often, and made sure to get proper amounts of sleep for her and her child. Ren of course did his part too, mainly helping Makoto get comfortable before going to bed, helping out with chores that may cause her to strain herself, or even fetching her cravings she may get from time to time. On top of that he would constantly talk to the baby via Makoto's small bump. Sure the bump still had a ways to grow, but Makoto had already shown signs of the it since then. She still remembers the ecstatic expression Ren wore on his face when she told him. He practically carried and spun her around in excitement. 

Speaking of Ren, where was he, she thought. He was supposed to be bringing the last set of boxes to unpack. Worried, Makoto reached for her phone and began to search for Ren's name in her contacts. Before she could find him; the door to the apartment opened and Ren was standing there with three boxes in hand. She went to help him get the boxes set down, but Ren did not let her. Instead he set the boxes down near a couch and let his arms rest.

"Phew. That should be the last of them." Ren said.

"Yeah we're so close to being done!" Makoto smiled. "Hey why don't go get some rest, I'll take care of these last few."

"Huh? No, of course not Makoto! You have the baby and-"

"Ren please, there's only small objects in each of those boxes right? I'm sure I can handle that," Makoto reassured him. "Look if it makes you feel better I'll only carry each box once they are empty. Okay?"

"You promise not to lift?"

"Yes, now come on go get some rest you've been caring boxes all day."

It's not that Ren thought Makoto was too weak to do anything; he knew better than anyone else that she was completely capable, but he worried so much over the baby. Both of their well-beings were just his biggest priority right now. Even so, he agreed in the end, albeit very reluctantly.

Makoto then began unpacking the first box and placed each object where it belonged. She managed to finish the first box rather quickly and moved on to the next. The second was filled with framed photos of them over the years. Their dates as teens; the kiss from the day he returned; their wedding, so many wonderful photos were in this one box. However, one item stood out in particular. Curious, Makoto reached out for it and saw that it was Ren's old probation diary. She knew it was because Ren had told her of the small brown book before. She never actually got to read it though, so she opened it up and was greeted by a multitude of dates.

April 12th in particular had a big blue heart circled around it. She figured a small peek wouldn't hurt, so she did.

"Today I met a very pretty girl. She told me she was the student council president after I had bumped into her earlier that day. We studied in the library for a bit, but I just couldn't stop looking at her beautiful red eyes. I think she noticed though because she asked if something was wrong and I stupidly blurted out that she was so beautiful. I most definitely meant it, but I just wish I had done it better..."

Makoto laughed a little at the memory. She remembered that day well. Especially the little note he had to leave behind to "excuse" himself. She knew she should stop there, but it was beyond to tempting to not continue reading. She kept flipping the pages and landed directly on the next important date of note. June 13th. 

"She interrogated me again." It began.

"Oh no," she said to herself. "Is this where he's gonna say he hated me?"

Makoto was half-tempted to not read more of this entry, but she decided to bite the bullet anyway.

"I just wish I could tell her that I'm a phantom thief and somehow get her on our side. But I can't do that… not yet anyway. It's just that my crush for her has gotten bigger and I know that I cannot let that cloud my judgement, but it's getting really hard to keep this too my self. Especially when those four on counting me…"

Makoto expected this part to be a bit brutal but it was actually a lot more tame. Even so, she decided to skip ahead to lighter areas in the book. The next date of note September 10th. This one also sported a big blue heart encapsulating it. It was titled "First Date."

"Today was probably one of the best days ever! Makoto asked me if I wanted to spend time with her! I would have been crazy to say no! We agreed to meet up by the shrimp food truck near the beach. I got there about ten minutes late because I couldn't find swimming trunks. She didn't seem to mind though, actually she seemed relieved to see me. I was left floored, however, because she was just drop dead gorgeous. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn she blushed a little when I told her that haha."

Makoto did indeed blush when she read that. He made her feel special all over again. Well she did always feel special with him anyway, but this reminded her of it even more. Eager to read more she went on with the entry.

"After a while of just chatting the shrimp vendor approached us and gave us a free plate full of shrimp simply because we 'knew' the phantom thieves. Makoto was left wide-eyed at the mountain of shrimp we received. Though she said it was too much we managed to eat it all somehow. Afterward, we both sat down and watched the sunset together. She talked about how much of a help I've been to her, although if I'm being honest I think she exaggerated a bit..."

"I did not! I meant it when I said it!" She pouted. "Anyway…"

"After that she thought it would be time for us to headback, but if I was honest with myself I didn't want it to end just yet. She ultimately agreed, and we stayed there until the sun had fully set. I might be crazy, but I think she might actually be into me. I mean asked me to spend time with her and I tend to make her laugh more than anyone else. And even those fake dates with Eiko don't feel so fake anymore… Actually I wish they weren't fake anymore… on the brighter side though she gave me this tiki keychain to remember the moment! So that was cool!"

"He's such a dork." Makoto chuckled.

She wanted to keep reading the rest, but she realized that she needed to hurry up with these remaining boxes. She set it aside and proceeded to continue arranging the photos she had taken out of the second box. She placed them together in an order that showed their relationship over time. From their first selfie together in leblanc, to the day of their wedding. She smiled at the sight.

"There that takes care of you. Let's see what's next?"

Makoto began to move towards the third box when she suddenly felt a kicking coming from her belly. She thought it was the baby, but wasn't it too soon for it to start kicking? She wondered and tested it by moving closer to the box. The kicks started again.

"I see, you want mama to read the book some more?" She asked. "Fine, but only one more! I have to get these done soon."

The kicks stopped after that.

Makoto went to reposition herself on the couch and picked up Ren's book again. She flipped through the pages and on the most landed on the most important date, September 15th, 2016.

"Today has to be the craziest day of my life! We managed to finally expose Tsukasa for the lying scam that he was! Eiko didn't take it too well and ran off after Makoto literally slapped some sense into her. I ultimately think she did the right thing, but she couldn't help feeling bad about it. It got a little interesting after that though. We decided to take refuge at Lala-chan's bar; from there Makoto brought up the test love Eiko mentioned before. She said she would fail it and possibly never find someone to "study" it with. I don't know what possessed me in the moment, but I blurted out 'I'll be your study partner~'. It was the most cheesiest thing I could have ever said. I honestly thought I had messed up any chance of ever being with her. To my surprise though Makoto was in shock and happy at the same time! From there onward we spent the rest of the evening in Leblanc not as friends, but as a couple."

Makoto was surprised by just how nervous Ren was during that moment. She just couldn't see Ren turn into the mess that she still becomes to this day. In a way, it was oddly comforting that on the inside Ren wasn't as calm and collected as he always appeared to be.

Makoto kept on reading more and more about that day. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed Ren walk behind the couch she was on.

"What'cha got there?" Ren asked curiously.

Makoto immediately jumped in her seat at hearing Ren speak.

"N-nothing!" Makoto said as she scrambled to hide the book.

Ren, however, snatched it from her in a flash. Makoto was riddled with embarrassment, so much so that her face turned into a deep tomato-like red. What was Ren going to think when he saw that she was reading his old diary? He was probably going to very upset that she breached his privacy like that.

However, much to her surprise, Ren took a look at the old diary and simply chuckled.

"Oh this old thing; why were trying to hide this?" Ren asked.

"I-I umm thought it would be rude to look at your private moments, a-and well I didn't want you to know…" 

"Don't be silly Makoto. We don't hide anything from each other remember?" Ren smiled reassuringly. "I was actually planning to show you this after we finished moving in." 

"Y-you were?"

"Yeah of course I was! But you read it already, so that's a bust…"

"I'm sorry Ren, you must have really been excited to show me and I blew it…"

"Woah, woah there Makoto. It's not your fault! I should have been more careful…" Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Look the important thing is that you read it right?" 

"Yeah I guess so but I-"

"Say no more that's all I need to hear. So did you enjoy it?"

"Hm? Oh well I really enjoyed your re-telling of the day we first met. Oh! And our Hawaii trip, and the best part September 15th~"

Ren didn't answer. He simply smiled, and moved to sit down next to her. He pulled her in for a hug and just hummed gently.

"You know I love you right? The both of you I mean." Ren said.

"We know," Makoto said. 

"Hey we only have that one box left right? Why don't we save it for later just continue reading this?"

Normally she wouldn't allow for that to happen, but the way he was holding her right now just felt too good to let it go to waste.

The two sat there on the couch in blissful comfort reading the remainder of the diary. Throughout their reading, Makoto would often feel the intense feelings of worry and fear all over again, but Ren was there to comfort her if it happened. After the worst of logs had passed they both began to remember the dates they had in between. They kept reading and reading until they reached the final entry. The date for this one was rather interesting as it was today's date September 16th, 2024.

"To the Queen who will read this today, I want to thank you for making these last eight years the best in my entire life. Your smile, the way you treat others equally, and the way you carry yourself are all the things I love about you. Happy eighth anniversary honey, I can't wait to spend even more with you! And with our baby coming soon, I know it will be even better! 

Your husband and study partner,

Ren Amamiya."

"So you did mean it when you said it. You did plan it."

"Yeah." Ren nodded in confirmation. "Like right now, I love you Makoto Amamiya- Niijima."

"You're so cheesy you know that? But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." She smiled.

The two went on to finish unpacking the final box. After that they moved into their new room where two got ready for bed. Once in bed Ren had delicately placed his arm around Makoto and her belly. Makoto enjoyed the warmth of his embrace and began to slowly fall asleep. Once Ren was sure she was asleep he began to let himself drift off as well. A smile rested on his face, it was one that communicated that of joy. Joy that he would be a father; Joy that Makoto would be the mother of his child; Joy that he knew their child would grow-up in a safe and happy environment. Maybe someday he'll show their child the diary.

"Yeah someday~"

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to be honest. This piece was actually written within the span of last night. I was trying really hard to come with something for this special week event, but nothing seemed to stick. Honestly I thought I was just going to sit back and let the fandom do their thing. But as you can see last minute inspiration struck and it fueled me to do this!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it for what it is and I wish you all an amazing Makoto Week!
> 
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated! Have a good one!


End file.
